Optical heart rate monitoring systems typically use an optical radiation sensor that is sensitive to visible or infrared (IR) light to detect the flow of hemoglobin in blood in the human body. In some systems, a subject wears some form of monitoring equipment or a sensor is positioned to contact an extremity such as a finger or earlobe. Contact systems can often be cumbersome and impractical for application to athletes, fitness enthusiasts, or ambulatory medical patients.
This Background is provided to introduce a brief context for the Summary and Detailed Description that follow. This Background is not intended to be an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter nor be viewed as limiting the claimed subject matter to implementations that solve any or all of the disadvantages or problems presented above.